


Corvo Attano is a big meanie head!!!!!

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, corvo is a jerk, mikaylah has no filter, no powers mode, the outsider is sad, the whales love the outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: why!!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to my friend mikaylah for thinking of this THING in the beginning of my high chaos no powers run

He was brought back into the void again, but this time he wouldn't be a part of his games. he rejected the mark, and the expression on the Outsider was blank as he was removed from the void and was back in his bed. He needed more sleep if he were to do this alone, with his own flesh and steel.

\----------------------------------------------------

"WHY WON'T HE LET ME HELP HIM" The Outsider cried, clutching a photo of the Royal Protector to his chest. Multiple whales gently shrieked in the background, attempting to comfort their god. Only the Outsider would know what they were saying.

"Thank you Captain Snuggles and Fluffy Face, that helps. but wHY DOESN'T HE LOVE ME ANYMORE???????" 

More whales called out, adding in their opinion. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S THE JACKET???? I CHANGED IT JUST FOR HIM HE HATES MEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Literally every whale floating around in the darkness formed around him as he sobbed into a rock.

\--------------------------------

Corvo woke up to the sound of whales crying. It was deafening, no one would had been able to sleep. They'll stop by sundown most likely.

"You awake yet, Corvo?" Megan called from the main room.

"Coming over."

**Author's Note:**

> MAYBE i'll do a real fic of the dynamic between no powers corvo and the outsider but idk


End file.
